


Be My Forever

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has been waiting for this moment for a long time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good morning, beloved. [FANART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875695) by [wingheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads). 



> **Code Name:** Shellhead ~ (Round 6)

Tony smiles as watches the clock tick over to 5:58, his stomach full of butterflies. Steve will be waking up soon, and then it will be time.

He barely got any sleep last night he was so excited. It was hard to keep his excitement to himself, but he didn’t want Steve to catch on to his plans. They had talked about this, but he still wanted it to be a surprise. He thinks he did reasonably well, Steve had given him a few suspicious looks, but hadn’t said anything.

When Steve had fallen deeply asleep, Tony had slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Steve. The man could wake at a pin drop, but he always slept deeper around Tony. It always warmed his heart how much trust Steve put into him, how much love.

As Steve slept Tony carefully set up the room. He laid out flowers; violets amongst red chrysanthemums, salvia and roses. It had taken some time to study the meanings, but he thinks it was worth it, even if Steve my not recognise or understand the meaning. _‘Love, faithfulness, forever mine, loyalty and devotion’_.

He opened the curtains as quietly as he could manage and strung up several strings of clear glass sun-catchers to refract the morning light across the room. When he was satisfied with the positioning and spacing, he slipped back into bed beside Steve, unable to sleep for all his excitement. From then on at was all about waiting.

The morning sun was slowly coming up. It’s light softly filtering through the windows, bathing the room in a soft orange glow. The light catches on all the glass sun-catchers he set up over the windows, scattering across the room hundreds of little dots of light. Like thousands of fireflies lighting up the sky. Tony smiles to himself proudly.

Steve mumbles something in his sleep and flings his arm over Tony’s chest. Tony’s smile grows even brighter. The man was going to wake up any moment now.

He gently moves Steve’s arm from his chest, earning a soft grumble from the man. Careful not to wake him, Tony rolls over and reaches for the bedside table. He opens the draw and pulls out the small velvet box. With a soft click the box opens, revealing the simple silver band within. He gently traces his fingers over the ring, feeling the two engraved lines that ran around the whole ring, entering, entangles, retreating and coming back together like the gentle ebb and flow of a river. Like they did. No matter what happens always returning to one another, their stories entirely intertwined. Inseparable.

Feeling Steve shift beside him, he quickly removes the ring form the box and hides it in his mouth, shoving the box under the pillow.

Steve rolls over and drapes himself over Tony’s back with a moan. “You’re up early” he says, pressing little kisses to the back of his neck.

Tony lets out a small hum in response, not wanting to risk swallowing the ring accidentally.

Steve lets out a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest, pulling him close. The man shifts slightly, leaning around so he can press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You are surprisingly quiet? Is it anything to do with what was going on last night?”

Tony responds with another soft hum, give Steve a smirk.

“Tony” Steve groans, dropping his head down onto Tony’s shoulder. “Do I at least get a good morning kiss?” the man asks.

He tilts his head up with a smile and Steve’s lips fall against his own. Tony leans into the kiss, deepening it.

Tony feels Steve freeze when he pushes the ring into the man’s mouth with his tongue. Steve pulls back, frowning in confusion, spitting the ring out into his hand, staring at it with wide watery eyes when he recognises it for what it was.

“Be my forever” Tony whispers past the lump in his throat. “Marry me.”

Steve lets out a soft laugh, a tears staring to fall down his soft cheeks. “Yes.” He says, leaning in for another kiss, “Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings according to ['Old Farmers Almanac'](https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers):  
>  **Violets** \- Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty  
>  **Red Chrysanthemums** \- I love you  
>  **Red Salvia** \- Forever mine  
>  **Red Roses** \- Love, I love you.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
